The Curious Spark
by PotterGames11
Summary: LokixSif. Picture fire and ice attempting to collide. Either the fire is put out or the ice melts first. They can never blend together smoothly. [This story includes events/ideas from the films, comics, and myths/legends.] !Contains some Smut, and a lot of Sass. All smutty chapters will be marked with a :)!
1. Chapter 1

**_Before I begin writing for one of my very big ships, I would like to say that I do not own Marvel or any of the Marvel characters used in this story. Some of the events are taken from the films, comics, or myths/legends and some I made up on my own._**

 ** _Also, I have formally announced on Twitter via LadySifOfficial that I am indeed PotterGames11, so if you ever wanna contact me, send me a tweet._**

* * *

 **Sif the Warrior**

An older teenage Sif looks in her full-length mirror and smiles at her long golden blonde hair.

Today was the day, she would become an official warrior of Asgard. Thanks to centuries of hard work and a good word from Thor, she could fight along side her childhood friends in the many battles that Asgard may face in years to come. It was her destiny since birth, Goddess of War. Many Asgardians thought it was a mistake, as she was a female, but today she proved them all wrong.

She braids her long locks and then places her silver helmet over top. She exits her chambers and heads out to the ceremony.

* * *

 _Hours Later_

"TO LADY SIF..." Thor says in a hearty voice.

The pub located just outside the palace fills with cheers.

Sif blushes.

"MY DEAREST FRIEND!" Thor finishes.

"Friend...Friend..." Sif forces a smile.

"Thanks." She tells him quietly under the cheers.

Sif scanned the crowd in the pub. Volstagg sat at the end of the table with his happy wife. Fandral next to Volstagg with a three girls around him. And Hogun sat in the farthest right corner with Heimdall.

But there was no sign of Asgard's youngest Prince, Loki.

Sif dips her finger into her glass of whiskey, stirring it. She licks her finger, and then takes a swig of whiskey.

As the cheers die down she turns to Thor, who was beside her. "Where is Loki?" She asks.

"Most likely sulking in his room. Loki does not usually enjoy events such as these, you know that." Thor replies.

"Oh...yes." Sif nods.

Thor puts a meaty arm around her and squeezes her close. "So how does it feel? Being an official Warrior of Asgard?" Thor smiles.

Sif tries desperately not to blush.

"It feels like I am living out my destiny." Sif says frankly.

"Sif, do not treat it that way. You did this on your own." Thor insists, giving her a slight shake.

"I know." Sif smiles.

"Well, you did have a little help." Thor teases.

Sif elbows him. "As if Thunder boy." She rolls her eyes.

Thor removes his arm from around Sif.

"Ouch, you hit hard." Thor laughs.

"Yes well, that's how I earned my title." Sif says in a saucy voice.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

The festivities came to a close an hour later.

Thor insisted on walking the slightly tipsy Sif back to her chambers.

"Thanks for escorting me." Sif punches Thor's arm lightly as they arrive outside her chambers.

"It is my pleasure my good Lady." Thor teases.

Sif rolls her eyes and snorts. She holds out her hand jokingly.

With a swift movement, Thor presses his lips to Sif's hand.

Sif's face turns a bright red.

"Oh." She says.

Thor smiles. "What?"

"Nothing..." Sif rubs her hand.

"Goodnight Sif." Thor bows.

"THE GREAT WARRIOR SIF!" Sif shouts.

Thor chuckles.

"Alright, get some sleep. I shall see you tomorrow in the training arena." Thor tells her.

"Night, Thunder boy." Sif winks and then disappears into her chambers.

Thor bites his lower lip as her doors close, holding back a laugh.

* * *

Sif immediately begins to change.

She removes her armor and then lets her golden hair out of it's now messy braid.

"Thunder boy?" She says to herself. "Really?"

She doesn't bother to put any clothes on, she just topples onto her soft goose-feathered mattress and curls up under the soft crimson red blankets naked.

Sif quickly falls asleep.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

Sif had always been a light sleeper, but because of the alcohol she consumed the night before, she slept more sound than usual.

That is why she did not hear the doors to her chambers open or the lean footsteps of someone approaching the bed.

It was not until she felt a tug on her hair that she jolted up.

Pulling the sword she kept under her extra pillow, she jumped out of bed.

"Who dares to enter a lady's chambers while she sleeps peacefully?" She bellows angrily.

A wide-eyed Loki stands in the dark room in front of her.

"Loki?" She says in a confused and angry tone.

"You may want to put some clothes on."

She can tell even in the darkness that Loki was smirking.

Sif quickly covers herself with her blanket.

"Why did you enter my chambers in the middle of the night without knocking?" Sif demands, lowering her sword.

"I never congratulated you." Loki tells her calmly.

"So you sneak into my chambers?" Sif places a hand on her hips.

"You sleep naked?" Loki changes the subject.

"I had too much to drink tonight and your brother escorted me back." Sif uses a saucy tone, knowing the that mentioning Thor would get on his nerves.

"I am aware." Loki says.

Sif head begins to hurt.

"Hangover." She mumbles.

"Congratulations and goodnight my Lady." Loki disappears into the darkness.

Sif hears the doors close and she flops back into her bed. Sighing with relief.

She was too tired/hungover to interrogate Loki right now, but it was suspicious that he had been in her chambers so late at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**From Golden to Black**

 _The Next Morning_

Sif woke up the next morning luckily without a hangover. She rolls out of bed and quickly dresses. She then walks over to her mirror. Sif always brushed her long golden hair in the morning after getting dressed for a long day of training.

Sif grabs her brush, looks into the mirror, and screams in horror.

Her once beautiful golden blonde hair was hacked off into a short boy-ish hair style and the hair that remained was all blackened.

"Wha-" Sif begins to say. Then she remembers...Loki!

He had been in her chambers. Loki did this.

"LOKI ODINSON!" Sif yells, storming out of her room.

* * *

"I AM GOING TO RIP EACH AND EVERY HAIR OFF YOUR HEAD! PRINCE OR NOT!" Sif screams at Loki threateningly in the center of the dining hall.

Thor, holds Sif back as she attempts to break free from his tight grip.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Loki says coolly.

"My hair! You snuck into my chambers!"

"Lady Sif, what...what happened?" Thor asks.

"Loki snuck into my chambers last night and cut off my hair!" Sif grinds her teeth together.

"Brother is it true?" Thor asks.

"Of course not, she must of done it herself. You yourself said she had consumed good amount of whiskey." Loki insists.

"LOOK AT IT! It's all hacked off and blackened! Only a magic blade could have done this!" Sif tells Thor.

"Loki, if this was a harmless prank... you have taken things too far." Thor says sternly. "Sif, do not attack Loki. He means well...most of the time. He is just mischievous."

"I'm sorry. It was I. I did not mean for your hair to blacken. I just thought I'd give you a haircut that suits your new _title_." Loki sneers.

"BROTHER!" Thor says shocked. "Sif may be a strong warrior, but she is still a Lady."

Sif growls and gives Loki a look. "Let me go Thor."

"Sif..."

"Let me go!"

Thor releases Sif from his grasp, she glares at Loki and then storms off quickly. She didn't want to reveal the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Well done Loki. You've upset Lady Sif." Thor sighs.

"Why don't you go talk to her, she is your _companion_ is she not?" Loki shrugs.

Thor looks at Loki curiously. "What have you heard of Sif and I?"

"It matters not." Loki says quickly.

Thor ponders for a moment. "I believe it does brother. This was an act of jealousy, was it not?"

"Jealous? Of what exactly?" Loki brushes it off.

"Never mind. Loki, whatever rumor you may have heard about Lady Sif and I, it remains false. She is my dear friend, that is all. I know we were paired at birth to marry, but that rule has since changed. Men no longer own women since the day they are infants. While Lady Sif is indeed beautiful, noble, and strong she and I remind friends and only friends. So if you have feelings for her brother, you can and should act upon them. Not torment her." Thor advices Loki.

Loki rolls his eyes. "As if I would ever have feelings for the likes of _her_. Besides, she so obviously adores you. She sits on your lap like a dog."

"Just, go apologize Loki." Thor pats Loki on the back. "And do not do anything like that again. If I hear that you are sneaking into any of the other noble ladies' chambers at night, I will tell father and then personally deal with you. It is very unhonorable."

Thor leaves Loki standing in the dining hall.

Loki curses under his breath to himself and then heads out towards Sif's chambers.

* * *

Loki knocks semi-politely on one of Sif's doors.

"I-I am not feeling well Thor. I will not be going to the raining area." Sif calls from inside.

"It is not Thor." Loki says to the door.

Silence.

"Go away Loki." Sif says in an annoyed voice after a moment.

Loki sighs and then enters her chambers.

"What did I just tell you to do?" Sif stands up from her pearly white vanity table.

She is dressed only in a crimson red satin robe. Her short boy-ish cut restyled slightly. Her eyes are tear stained.

"I came to apologize." Loki tells her.

"Oh? Well apology not accepted. Now get out." She demands.

Loki closes her doors.

"I am not leaving until you accept my apology."

"I wish you good luck then." Sif tells him. "Because I do not accept."

Loki sighs, he waves his hand and Sif's hair grows back instantly, golden and everything.

She looks in the mirror and is overjoyed for a moment until it turns black again.

"Why is it black?" Sif asks, annoyed.

"Be grateful it is long again." Loki tells her.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing. It is your hair. Once you fulfill your destiny, if your hair is cut it turns black until you die. Asgardians do not need to cut their hair, as you know." Loki says.

"So...I fulfilled my destiny?" Sif questions.

"I guess you are the Goddess of War after all." Loki rolls his eyes.

Her eyes get wide.

"I suppose I should thank you then."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because this is proof that all my hard work paid off. I have fulfilled my destiny. I am on the right path." Sif sighs with relief. "Women really _can_ be strong."

"Yes, well I always knew you were strong." Loki goes to leave her chambers.

"Thanks for re-growing it." Sif tells him.

"You are welcome." He bows politely.

"Why were you not at the celebration after the ceremony?" Sif asks.

"Not my scene. I'd prefer to work on my magic or read." Loki shrugs.

"Ah." She nods.

Loki turns to leave again.

"Wait!" Sif calls after him.

"Yes?" Loki asks.

"Why _did_ you sneak into my chambers and cut my hair."

 _Perhaps I was jealous._ Loki thinks. _Why did I do it?_

"Oh, you know me Sif. I'm always one for mischief..."

"Oh." Sif nods. "Yes."

"And I did not mind gazing upon your naked body either." Loki adds before running out of the room.

"LOKI! YOU BETTER NOT SPEAK OF THAT!" Sif yells after him.


End file.
